dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Metropolis
Metropolis, formally as the Federal District of Metropolis, is a massive city and a federal district in the United States of America. It is seen as the "City of Tomorrow" and is notably home to the headquarters of the Daily Planet newspaper and global corporation LexCorp. The city's motto is "Veritas et Justitia", or Latin for "Truth and Justice." Geographically it is located right across a bay from Gotham City. History What became the City of Metropolis was established in 1661 by Swedish settlers. In modern times, Metropolis has become one of the largest cities in the world, and features various worldwide companies, such as LexCorp and the Daily Planet as their main headquarters. Superman & Alien Attack After coming to Earth and initially attacking the small Kansas town of Smallville, the Alien General Zod and his forces moved his ship Black Zero to Metropolis where it hovered above before activating a gravity beam directly into the city. It began destroying the buildings and everything directly below it as it bean terraforming the planet whilst connected to the World Engine on the other side of the planet. United States of America Armed Forces were deployed to the city to deal with the extra terrestrial threat with a squadron Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II's deployed to take out the large ship damaging the ship. The alien ship's gravity beam interfered with their instruments but thanks to the alien hero Kal-El dubbed 'Superman', the beam was stopped after he destroyed the World Engine before a C-17 carrying Kal-El's Spaceship was crashed into the ship causing a temporary portal to the Phantom Zone suck all the aliens, their ships and most of the rubble leaving a massive open plain in the center of the city. Superman and General Zod then battled each other across the city before Superman killed General Zod. Shortly afterwards a clean up and rebuilding operation began and the city began to get back to some form or normality after this close encounter. Law and Enforcement *'Metropolis Police Department' is the Police Branch located in Metropolis. *'Superman' is a super-powered Alien being from the planet Krypton who protects the city as well as the rest of the planet from criminals and disasters. Education *'Metropolis State University' is the higher education facility in Metropolis. Business *'Ace of Clubs' is on of the city's most popular bars. *'Blaze Comics' is a large publishing firm that produces comic books. *'LexCorp' is an extensive Billion-Dollar company founded by Lex Luthor that expertises in a vast array of different fields. *'Metropolis Taxi Company' is a city wide taxi firm that deals in carrying customers to their destinations across the city. *'Metropolis Metro Cab' is another city wide taxi firm that deals in carrying customers to their destinations across the city. *'S.T.A.R. Labs' has a base located in the city. *'Utopia Casino' is one of the city's most prestigious casino's and gambling facility. *'Wayne Enterprises' has a branch located in Metropolis. Media *The Daily Planet is a world-wide read newspaper and considered one of the most respected newspapers in the world, being read in a majority of the world. *'Metropolis News 8' is a news channel based in Metropolis. *'WXTZ-TV' is a news channel based in Metropolis that reports on the city's news and media as well as from around the world. *'WGBS' is a television station based in Metropolis. Sports *'Metropolis Generals' are a basketball team based in Metropolis. *'Metropolis Mammoths' are a ice hockey team based in Metropolis. *'Metropolis State University Football Team' is the university football team. Locales *Ace of Clubs *Daily Planet Building *LexCorp Tower *Metropolis Park *Metropolis Train Station *S.T.A.R. Labs Metropolis *Wayne Financial Building Appearances *''Man of Steel'' *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' Trivia *Metropolis scenes were filmed in Chicago, IL. Man of Steel Producer Christopher Nolan filmed the majority of his The Dark Knight Trilogy in Chicago. *Exterior shots used were a CGI blend of Chicago and Vancouver. *The fictional base of Metropolis is in the Chesapeake Bay region. *Metropolis has the shape of Chicago. *According to some websites, the amount of damage to Metropolis here is worth over $300 billion, significantly more than the damage to New York in The Avengers ($160 billion). External Links * * Category:Locations Category:Superman Category:Man of Steel Category:Batman Vs. Superman Category:Batman